<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes A Hero by ghost_9ight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562918">What Makes A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_9ight/pseuds/ghost_9ight'>ghost_9ight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_9ight/pseuds/ghost_9ight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a little girl was a victim of yet another one of Hawkmoth's akumas, and has no one to turn to when the fight is said and done. But when a certain feline super hero drops by to help comfort her, Juliette soon finds that she might not be the one who's in real need of comforting. </p>
<p>(Based off of that one clip of Chat Noir sitting in the background helping comfort an akuma victim with a blanket because it isn't talked about enough.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Makes A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The akuma attack was over, but Juliette still felt terrified, more terrified than she had been moments prior. Reality had finally come crashing on the 9 year old. She was away from her parents and had no clue where they were. Even though she was sitting on the curb next to the fire trucks, and policemen and media surrounded the area, she still felt unsafe. Tears began to prick her eyes as she shakily squeezed her knees against her chest. But suddenly her bubble of anxiety popped when a gentle voice spoke from above her head,<br/>	“Hey, are you alright?” Juliette snapped her attention upwards only to find a pair of green eyes behind a dark mask staring at her. It was Chat Noir.</p>
<p>       “Chat Noir?” She whispered. The hero smiled, holding up a blanket,</p>
<p>       “I brought this for you.” Before Juliette could comprehend why the boy had a blanket of all things with him, he had begun to carefully wrap it around her small shaking shoulders. </p>
<p>       “There ya go, all cozy!” He grinned. Juliette tightly gripped the blanket, relishing in the warmth it gave her. But the comfort was short lived when another issue came to mind,</p>
<p>       “What happened? Why can’t I remember anything?” She asked. Chat Noir lowered himself to her level on the curb,</p>
<p>       “Well, you got akumatized,” He said, “It happens to a lot of people.” </p>
<p>       “Akumatized?” The word felt foreign on her lips. Juliette then suddenly remembered her mother using the word when watching the news about a week ago. She had been complaining about a bad guy. The bad guys liked to mess things up all the time, and hurt people. Juliette’s frown deepened,</p>
<p>       “Was I a bad guy?” she whispered, terrified. Chat Noir replied,</p>
<p>       “The bad guy wasn’t really you. It was Hawkmoth working through you, that’s all. He’s the real bad guy.” </p>
<p>       “But, I still did bad things, didn’t I?” The tears from earlier pricked her eyes once more, “I still hurt people. So,” her voice dwindled to a whisper as she looked at her scuffed up shoes, “so I’m a bad guy.” When a hand was placed on her shoulder, Juliette looked up, away from her shoes, and back at Chat Noir,</p>
<p>       “You’re not a bad guy. Look, sometimes we all make bad choices, but we learn from them so we can make better choices next time! That’s what makes us the good guys. You’re only a bad guy when you don’t want to learn from your mistakes.” Juliette continued to stare at the teen’s face, and for the first time that afternoon she felt relieved. </p>
<p>       “I wanna learn from my mistakes.” She mumbled. Chat Noir laughed softly, </p>
<p>       “See? You’re a good guy! You’ve gotta be like five steps ahead of me already.” The superhero scooted over to sit next to her on the curb, and Juilette took comfort in his presence. </p>
<p>       “That’s not true, you’re a superhero.” She said. Chat replied,</p>
<p>       “Well, even superheroes make mistakes.” Juliette’s eyes widened as she turned her head to stare straight at the cat hero,</p>
<p>       “What?” She quietly gasped, “you do?” Chat Noir laughed again, his smile made Juliette want to smile too, even though she was extremely confused. </p>
<p>       “Well I mean yeah, I mess up all the time.” He paused, “But, I’m not really a prime example when it comes to superheroes.” Then, something seemed to catch the hero’s eye as he quieted down. Juliette frowned, and followed his gaze, then found what he was staring at. </p>
<p>	Ladybug. </p>
<p>	The reporters had swarmed around her, all shouting questions and taking abrupt pictures. The entire image was one of chaos and disorder, and yet somehow, Ladybug seemed to rise above it all. She alone seemed completely in control, prepared to answer every question and smile for every picture. She certainly looked like a hero, Juliette thought. Yet something didn’t sit right with her. </p>
<p>	“Why don’t you ever answer questions and take pictures, Chat Noir?” The hero’s soft smile wavered, but he continued looking forward,</p>
<p>	“That’s more Ladybug’s thing. Besides, she looks really good in the spotlight, am I right? A real hero.” Juliette continued to frown. Chat Noir was supposed to be confident, wasn’t he? This Chat Noir wasn’t the same one who yelled boisterous comebacks while flying through the air protecting Paris. </p>
<p>	“I think you’re a hero too, Chat Noir,” She said, “Heroes don’t just look good, they also make people feel better, even when no one’s looking. And you're making me feel much better.” And for the first time that day, Juliette smiled. “You’re my superhero.” </p>
<p>	Chat Noir’s expression turned to one of shock before it slowly melted into another one of his grins. He put his gloved hand on Juliette’s head,</p>
<p>	“Thanks, I think I needed that,” he then winked, “hero.”</p>
<p>        And even if it was only for a second, Juliette felt like a superhero too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>